Adorable Secret
by Amiyuu
Summary: Akashi's late, something that is worrying. Kuroko decides to look for him, but the version of the redhead devil that he comes across is very different from what he's used to dealing with. ONESHOT. Fluff. So much of it that you might come out of this giggling like an idiot. You have been warned.


Akashi was an enigma.

He commanded attention wherever he went, but not many would be willing to boast of knowing the red-eyed boy personally. Even those who had known him through his childhood would say that there was never a time when Akashi was carefree; or any different from how he currently was.

His life was a well-oiled machine, all the different areas of it carefully segmented, like pieces on a shogi board. He knew what each piece represented, and how to utilize it to the fullest extent.

Frivolous behavior was unacceptable, and he had never been known to make a decision without proper consideration.

But unbeknown to the people in his life, there was a point of weakness in him. Of course, even if anyone were to suspect it, they would not dare mention it, for the fiery captain of the Rakuzan basketball team did not like to be associated with anything short of perfect.

There was only one person, a person who was as inscrutable as him, who knew of this flaw. And it's discovery had been quite coincidental.

**xx **

Akashi was rarely late, Kuroko mused, watching his breath come out in puffs of smoke. In fact, he could count on one hand the number of times he had been the earlier of the two. The taller boy was hardly ever sick, as he made sure to keep his body fine-tuned at all times. Also, he had not received any word from Akashi saying that he would not be able to meet up, leading to the conclusion that he was either asleep, or borderline dead.

Sky blue eyes glanced at the watch wrapped around a slim wrist for the umpteenth time. He was more than twenty minutes late. If it had been the other way around, Akashi would have rebuked him the second he came within hearing distance.

Something was not right.

Fifteen minutes later, the bluenette was glancing about worriedly. He hoped that his ex-captain had not run into any trouble. Still having heard no word from the redhead, he finally decided that waiting there in the cold, burrowing almost desperately into his scarf, was counterproductive. He toyed with the small golden key that he had wrapped his fingers around in the front pocket of his jeans, debating with himself on whether he should just give the day up and go home, or pay a visit to Akashi's place in the hopes of finding him whole and intact.

Heaving a great sigh that condensed in front of him and momentarily blocked his view, he turned left and made his way along the busy street towards his missing companion's home.

By way of his nature, he knocked lightly on the door first, not wanting to barge into the apartment in case there was someone else there. Silence.

This time, his knock was louder, as he lived by the motto that it was better to be safe than sorry. Again, silence was his only reply.

At last, he pulled out the single key from his pocket and slotted it into the lock, unconsciously holding his breath as he turned the knob. Even as Akashi's unofficial favourite, Kuroko made sure to be wary around the other boy. He never knew when he might explode.

The hallway was dark. The large curtains of the living room were drawn, mercilessly blocking out the feeble winter sun. Inside, the silence seemed to ring in his ears, and the sound of the door clicking shut sent a nervous shiver down his spine.

It was evident that no one was home. However, having no idea where else he should begin to look for Akashi, he concluded that he would search his room first, and hopefully find some sort of hint as to where he would have gone.

Even with the meager lighting, Kuroko could see shapes and objects as his eyes slowly adjusted to the gloom. Everything was placed in a way that seemed to shout control. There was no surface that was cluttered, and any visible tools were easily accessible, meaning that if he required them, they would be within reach. Decorations were non-existent, the only thing remotely ornamental being the obscene amount of trophies that he had accumulated since middle school. In the center of the living room, was a beautiful shogi board.

Picking up one of the pieces to squint at in the dark, Kuroko felt, and saw, the curves of it. It was obviously handmade, and by a very loving hand, too. It would have cost a small fortune.

Curiously, he ran a finger over the top of the TV, not surprised to find that there was no dust. It seemed that Akashi's personality transcended basketball, though it was to be expected. Still, it would have been nice to find out that he owned mismatched cutlery or something.

On the heels of that thought, Kuroko padded into the adjoined kitchen and checked. Perfectly matched silverware that sparkled even in the pitiful light. He felt a brief flash of ungrounded irritation.

Having satisfied his curiosity, Kuroko made his way further down the hallway, pausing at the only closed door. It was obvious that it was Akashi's room. It was difficult to explain, but even his _door_ seemed to scream of his personality.

Taking a deep breath, and saying his prayers silently, Kuroko turned the handle, and the door opened soundlessly.

Inside, it was darker than the rest of the apartment, as the curtains were made of a thicker material, and the window was rather small to begin with.

Standing at the door, his eyes travelled around the room as he waited patiently for them to adjust to the darkness.

It was then that he saw the lump on the bed. It could have easily been mistaken for a bundle of clothes, but Kuroko knew that Akashi was not that sort of person. Also, a mound of clothing did not move.

The movement was accompanied by the sound of rustling as what he presumed to be Akashi rolled over, red hair peeping out slightly from underneath.

The bluenette stood at the door, frozen. He was uncertain what to do next. He had come to the apartment with the sole purpose of locating his ex-teammate, but now that he knew that no harm had come to him, should he leave or attempt waking him up?

What if he unintentionally woke him up on his way out? Explaining his unnecessary intrusion was an experience he wasn't eager for, but the idea of waking him up to find him in a bad mood was just as unpleasant.

As the battle raged on internally, Kuroko noticed what seemed to be an alarm clock on the ground, with what looked like bits of it's insides strewn across the floor. He had found the cause of his companion's lateness. It seemed that Akashi was one of those people who could only wake up with the blaring of an alarm clock.

Thus making his decision, as he had a valid excuse now, even though the sleeping boy would still find a way of pushing the blame on him, he tip-toed over to where Akashi lay, leaning around as he kneeled beside him to try to catch a glimpse of his face.

It made him pause for a while, the sight of Akashi's face as he slept. It was the first time Kuroko had seen him so peaceful, so defenseless. Heart pounding, Kuroko reached out a tentative hand to shake his shoulder, snatching it back immediately after.

No response. His usually impassive façade broke as his lips curved downward in a small frown. He extended his hand again, the shake this time slightly more forceful. His efforts got him a semi-audible groan and more rustling as Akashi turned onto his front and settled back into sleep.

As annoying as he was finding this, Kuroko couldn't help but feel a strange bubbly feeling in his chest. He'd never in his wildest nightmares think that Akashi could be this, this… _cute_.

Steeling himself, he nudged Akashi one more time, vowing that if this action failed, he would leave the apartment and never speak of it to anyone.

Akashi's eyelids fluttered, and finally cracked open. Time seemed to stand still as he stared at Kuroko, eyes hooded and glassy.

"Tetsuya?" The word was dragged out and confused, as monochromatic eyes blinked at him hazily.

"You missed our date." Kuroko said, voice and face completely blank. As though processing his words took a while, Akashi fixed him with that dazed expression for a bit longer before he spoke again.

"What time is it?" He asked, voice hoarse from sleep.

"Eleven-fifty."

"Is that so? I'm sorry," already, his voice sounded like it was beginning to fade. The way he was struggling to keep his eyes open was another indication that he was losing the battle against sleep.

Wait, did Akashi just apologize?

Kuroko stared at him wide-eyed, mouth hanging agape, for the first time in his life truly shocked. Akashi had never been known to apologize to anyone. _Ever._ Even on the infrequent occasions when he was wrong and he would admit it, Akashi had never said sorry. Yet, he was apologizing to Kuroko for something that was relatively trivial.

He hoped that he wouldn't be murdered sometime in the near future.

He snapped out of his stunned stupor when he saw Akashi's lips move faintly.

"Pardon me?"

"'stayed up writing reports," he mumbled, forcing Kuroko to lean closer to catch his words. "'take you out some other time."

Kuroko watched him fall back into slumber, the unguarded expression on his face an inch away from adorable. He shook his head violently. Akashi wasn't cute. He wouldn't want to be thought of as cute. And just in case he really could read his mind, Kuroko had to try to erase the thought as soon as he could.

It wasn't like he was paranoid or anything, but, well, this _was_ Akashi.

With a huff, he spun himself around so that his back was supported by the structure of Akashi's bedframe. He stared at the door of the closet in front of him, wondering if it was wise to remain there.

Letting his mind drift off on its own, he blinked unseeing eyes at a spot on the wall around the closet.

They had been dating since just after the Winter Cup. Though, Kuroko wasn't sure if it could be classified as dating, as Akashi had just sort of _told_ him that they were. He didn't mind, of course, or else he would have put his foot down, partly because every date would end with him sipping on a vanilla milkshake, and partly because, well, in all honesty, he did rather like his old captain.

They understood each other, and Akashi was the only person that he knew who could easily distinguish his moods and react accordingly. Even as oblivious as he was to physical attraction, he was aware that the ex-captain of Teiko's basketball team had a soft spot for him.

He may or may not have taken advantage of it on some occasions.

Also, when basketball was not involved, Akashi was a pretty pleasant person to be around, something Aomine probably would not be able to comprehend. He was witty, and spoke of anything and everything, filling up the gaps where Kuroko should have inserted words of his own easily. Kuroko was a man of few words, and while Akashi could get a point across with little more than a glance, he was a person who liked the sound of his voice, and would be willing to talk up a storm given the chance.

With every date that they spend in the presence of the other, there had been a strange type of bond formed, something not quite like lovers, but also not exactly friendship. It was baffling, and difficult to explain, but it made Kuroko very aware of Akashi, and even more aware of his absence.

He was tugged out of his musings by fingers that softly ruffled his hair.

"What'cha doing?" It was oddly amusing that Akashi's speech pattern was so different when he was half-asleep. He usually sounded very formal, and was sure to enunciate carefully. This sort of slapdash way of speaking was fascinating.

"Thinking." Kuroko replied, making sure to keep his tone monotonous.

"About?" The blue-eyed boy turned around partway. The redhead never showed any interest in what was running through his mind. He didn't need to, he was so good at reading Kuroko.

Not sure if it was a good idea to tell him the truth, but not wanting to lie to Akashi, Kuroko remained silent. The fingers that had been toying with the strands of his hair up to that point stilled, prompting Kuroko to turn around completely.

He found himself staring into mismatched eyes that were still layered with sleep. Mesmerized, he remained very still as Akashi's hand travelled from the top of his head down the side of his face to stroke his cheek lightly before cupping his chin gently.

He wasn't sure what to think, nor how to react. Akashi had never been so gently before, thumb brushing over his lips as though he was made of delicate china. The fingers curved around his chin led him forward. He knew what Akashi was doing, but he was too enthralled to look away, or resist him.

The kiss was hesitant, feathery and impossibly sweet. It was everything a first kiss should be, and something that Kuroko had not thought the redhead was capable of. He let himself be swept away by the tidal wave, and allowed the hand on his nape to pull him forward so that he was hovering over Akashi, elbow on either side of him keeping Kuroko up.

When they broke the kiss, they stared at each other, Akashi's fingers still stroking Kuroko's nape. There was a tug at the corner of his lips, and Kuroko found himself staring at a genuine smile.

Today was a day of many discoveries.

Leading him down for another kiss, Akashi placed his free hand on the small of Kuroko's back and urged him down so that he was lying almost completely on top of him. As soon as their bodies aligned, Akashi rolled them over, garnering a surprised squeak from Kuroko. He grinned, looking immensely pleased.

Kuroko was entranced. It might be due to the lack of sleep, or because he was still stuck in a slumber-like limbo, but either way, Akashi was acting very strangely.

Not that he was complaining.

They kissed languidly, no sense of urgency from either party. It was like a first meeting; when they explored each other and just experimented on what worked right for them. It felt good, easy, and for the first time since that morning, Kuroko felt his shoulders relax, and he embraced the painfully thrilling fluttering in his chest.

It was amazing, and for once, Kuroko didn't think of the implications of his actions as he wrapped pale arms around Akashi's shoulders and pulled him closer.

**xx **

When he gained consciousness again, the curtains were parted, and the sun's rays seemed to be more pathetic than that morning's. He glanced around, having immediately noticed that the bed did not feel as full as it was with both of them in it.

They had kissed for a while, discovering new things about each other's bodies that would not normally have come up in conversation, before Akashi had buried his nose in Kuroko's neck, wrapped his arms around his waist, and gone back to sleep.

At a loss for what to do, Kuroko had copied him, and had dozed off, too.

Now, he climbed out of the bed, and out of habit, made it up before he left the room. Outside, the living room was still dark, but the curtains were open, and the light in the kitchen was on. Coming to the natural conclusion, Kuroko padded his way into the lighted entrance to the kitchen, and peered in.

Catching movement out of his peripherals, Akashi looked up, smiling his usual smile at Kuroko. He beckoned him in, and gestured to the coffee maker. In his hands, he held a steaming cup that was still mostly full. It was obvious that he, too, had only recently woken up.

The clock on the wall showed the time to be four thirty-four.

"Did you sleep well?" The lazy way of speaking that he had heard earlier seemed like a distant dream, as Akashi's words rang as sharp as ever.

Kuroko nodded, filling his cup and settling down opposite the redhead at the dining table. There was a peculiar silence about them, as both of them sipped their coffee and avoided eye contact.

"I apologize for this morning," Akashi finally broke the silence. Still unused to hearing Akashi uttering any words of apology, Kuroko had to struggle to keep his face straight.

"It doesn't matter. It's not like Akashi-kun does it often." He replied.

"Indeed. It is something that I will be sure not to repeat."

Kuroko glanced into his cup to hide the slight disappointment he was sure Akashi would be able to see in his face. He had no quarrel with the usual Akashi, but it had been nice, being treated so delicately, and to be able to feel the fluttery sensation from seeing him grin.

"Shall we go somewhere tonight?" No doubt to make it up to him, Kuroko thought. Akashi was someone who hated owing favours.

"I'd really rather be indoors. It's too cold outside." Kuroko answered blankly. He didn't particularly enjoy the cold, and he had spent close to an hour outside that morning while he waited for Akashi.

The other boy looked at him thoughtfully, and then nodded to himself.

"Very well, then. I am still feeling rather fatigued, so a day spent indoors is the perfect suggestion."

**xx **

With the beginning credits of one of the latest movies on the TV screen, Kuroko curled up comfortably against the armrest of the sofa, tucking his feet under him to keep them warm.

"Tetsuya." He looked around at his name, seeing Akashi against the other armrest, hand outstretched, and expression expectant.

Face expressionless, he took the hand, letting himself be pulled over to the other end of the sofa. He ended up on his side in between Akashi's legs, with a ear nestled right above his heart. They adjusted their positions slightly, moving so that both were comfortable, with two-thirds of Akashi's body stretched along the sofa, and Kuroko on his front, an arm folded on either side of Akashi's body and his ear in exactly the same spot.

Reaching for the floor, Akashi produced a fleece blanket, and spread it over them, tucking it under Kuroko's chin.

Somehow, Kuroko had a feeling that he might be getting the chance of seeing Akashi half-asleep sometime soon.

* * *

**Right, so, I am well aware that Akashi _does_ apologize on occasions, but that would mean that I wouldn't be able to write shocked!kuroko, and I didn't want that, and it's 1.30 in the morning, and my fingers are frozen over, and I really wanted some AkaKuro, because this fandom needs more love and no, I'm not procrastinating, I just couldn't get the idea for this story out of my head. **

**So, please put aside all the mess-ups that you come across (unless it's something major, then please tell me) and enjoy! **

**Oh, and let me know what you think!**


End file.
